


The Place Where All Wayward Pokemon And... Others End Up

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: A cast iron pan will kill you, At least Dean thinks so, Gen, Jack being Jack, Jack doesn't care at all, Jack is a Little Shit, Jack is sorta dangerous, Poor Dean, Raptors, Song references, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Dean's lucky he's stiil alive and doesn't have gray hair.He mostly lucky to be alive.





	The Place Where All Wayward Pokemon And... Others End Up

Dean nearly stepped on a black looking rock with pink spikes what in the world was that and what was it doing here.

“Jack what is this thing” Dean yelled “its name is Corn Pooo” Jack told him.

Dean’s face was blank “Pyukumuku the Sea Cucumber Pokemon It lives in shallow seas such as areas near a beach it can eject its internal organs which it uses to engulf its prey or battle enemies” “Its entire body is covered in its own slime if you accidentally step on one you’ll slip and it will get mad and smack you” Rotom informed Dean.

Poipole flew by right then with what looked like a flying set of keys Sam was not far behind them “Klefki give me back my keys” Klefki turned around shook its keys at Sam and flew away laughing.

“Klefki the Key Ring Pokemon these key collectors threaten any attackers by fiercely jingling their keys at them” “This even tempered Pokemon has a habit of collecting keys it will sneak into people’s home to steal their keys” Rotom said.

Dean was making a sandwich one day he grabbed what he thought was the lettuce.

“Broccoli where are you” Jack called the “lettuce” screamed which made Dean scream and drop it.

“Pan pan Pansage” it said then used Seed Bomb on Dean the force throw him against the back wall and to make things worse the cast iron skillet fell on his head.

“Pansage It’s good at finding berries and gathers them from all over it’s kind enough to share them with friends” Rotom says.

Later on Dean’s sitting on the couch with Pidgeot in his lap and an ice pack on his head.

He wakes up and for a second and he swears that he sees a Raptor walk by.

Over the next three months while he’s recovering from his concussion he keeps seeing Raptors in the bunker.

In the library it was sleeping on the top of the bookcase and Dean almost grabbed its tail when he reached for a book,Raptor poo in the dungeon,the couch is somehow shredded to bits,once there was a claw in his bed,feathers everywhere,scales in his cereal and at night they would dance to the music all night.

The doctor did say that Dean might have hallucinations because of the medication he was taking but he said nothing about seeing Dinosaurs who went extinct 75-71 Million Years Ago.

Dean awoke one night to pounding music he spang up out of bed and almost fell on the floor.

Eventually he got the door the music hit him harder with the door open. 

He looked like he was walking against a strong wind as he went to find the source of the very loud music.

It wasn’t coming from the pool where Lapras was sleeping in the middle.

It wasn’t coming from the forest but he didn’t want to go in there anyway because they might wake up.

It wasn’t coming from the kitchen where Woop-Woop was raiding the fridge having eaten the last of the mushrooms and was moving on the lettuce and cheese.

Outside Jack’s room was like standing next to a giant speaker at a concert Dean could finally hear words something about loving a car.

The next song was about what Dean thought had to be the weirdest girlfriend on the planet.

Thankfully the music stopped and Jack opened the door.

He looked like he had stepped out of the 70’s if he had long hair it would complete the look.

“Do you know what time it is” Dean asked “ Sam said you should soundproof your room too” Jack informed him going to the kitchen.

Of course Sam had known about this but not told him leaving him to suffer and lose sleep.

On the way back to his room it occurred to him what the music was.

Shaking his head Dean knew he shouldn’t have let Jack see Bohemian Rhapsody although he didn’t know that Jack was going to take it this far.

Sometimes Dean would be walking down the hall and the two Raptors would follow behind him.

He’d get the feeling he was being followed and when he’d turn around they’d hide.

He’d wake up to unholy screeching at night which turned out to be them singing along to the music.

Four months after Dean’s concussion he finally got his answer to if the Raptors were real or not.

He was going to get some groceries keys in hand when he was struck from behind by the two Raptors.

He flew up in the air and fell on his back the blue one took his keys in his mouth and ran off.

The other looked at him and licked him before running away.

Later on he found Jack in the kitchen “your killing machines tried to kill me today and then they took my keys” Dean screamed at Jack.

“Blue and Deadly Weapon would never hurt anyone who didn’t hurt them first” Jack told Dean.

“I don’t know why you’re getting so bent out of shape it’s not like you found them in your car” Jack said cooly sitting down at the table.

“Why in the world would they be in my car” Dean asked hoping this was all a joke.

“How else would they learn how to drive so they can get their driver's license” Jack replied.

Dean ran out of the kitchen almost running over Sam as he dashed to the garage.

Dean opened the door there was scales and feathers all over the seats and the seats were shredded.

Dean ran back to the kitchen this time knocking Sam over “you should probably get better interior it shreds rather easily” Jack told him.

Dean’s head looked like it was going to explode “you are going to get rid of all these Pokemon and take the Raptors back” Dean shouted at Jack.

“I caught all the Pokemon so they’re mine and the way my powers work when I go back in time if I take an object like say the Hope Diamond,King Tut’s Mummy,clothes from the 70’s and 80’s or two Raptors I would have to immediately go and take them back” Jack explained.

“Basically they’ve been here too long so they get to stay” Jack told him getting some food for Blue and Deadly Weapon.

“Then take them to the last place you went and put them there and take the other stuff too” Dean told him.

“Live Aid you want me to release two Raptors at Live Aid honestly I don’t know why you’d want them gone when you’ve lived alongside them for this long” Jack deadpanned.

“I thought I was hallucinating I didn’t think there were actually Raptors in the bunker” Dean said.

“Blue and Deadly Weapon have perfect manners,are toilet trained,are close to getting their licenses and as long as you feed them and don’t mess with them they won’t eat you in your sleep” Jack informed Dean.

Dean’s face said it all “They love music so much I took em back to Live Aid with me well they were in disguise but they were there.” Jack said as Sam walked in.

“Hi Deadly Weapon,Blue is Dean being a meanie and trying to get rid of you guys” Sam asked them.

The two Raptors ran to him and buried their heads into him and made noises that mostly meant ‘don’t let the bad man send us away we’re good Raptors’ but also ‘just say the word and we’ll eat him in his sleep’.

“I’m also training them to walk on leads so they can get some exercise” Jack told Dean.

Dean sighed he was fighting a losing battle short of building a time machine and sending the Raptors back to the Late Cretaceous there was nothing he could do.

Even if he did build a time machine there was no guarantee that Deadly Weapon and Blue wouldn’t eat him or that something else wouldn’t come through.

Finally the week was over Dean was relaxing in his favourite chair in his cave when Rocko came through chasing Bacon both preceded to jump on him as they went by.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got a Pyukumuku on WT named Corn Pooo it's so cute I kept it.  
> My brother has a Klefki named Car Keys and when I hatched a shiny Klefki(31 eggs) I named it Car Keys.  
> I will get a shiny Pansage one day and name it Broccoli.  
> A cast iron pan falling on your head will kill you.  
> The world needs more Raptors.  
> Even though Raptors were more the size of Turkeys these Raptors are 6-7 feet tall.  
> Appaently some medication can make you hallucinations.  
> There is this episode No Big Woop where Wooper chows down on mushrooms,other things and wreaks havoc.  
> After I brush my hair in the morning I look like I could have come from the 70's.  
> I love the phrase unholy sreeching.  
> When Dean sleeps the Raptors steal his car and go on a joy ride.  
> Dean better sleep with one open.  
> Don't know how Dean manages to over look the fact that the bunker now has 2 cursed objects some where most likly in Dean's room.  
> If there's any major mistakes I was half asleep writing this 2 out of 3 days.  
> I was also listening to Queen so I'm surprised there's not more stuff about them in the story.  
> I feel the Raptor part went on too long.  
> Oringinally wanted this to be 2-3K.  
> Pyukumuku-Sun,Ultra Moon  
> Klefki-X,Sun  
> Pansage-Black 2,White 2,Y,Alpha Sapphire  
> Written for SpnColdestHits.


End file.
